The present invention is directed to a shield device for use in filling a hypodermic syringe from a vial and for use in transferring a medicament to a vial from the hypodermic syringe to protect the person using the hypodermic syringe. More particularly, the shield device relates to a collapsable shield device adapted to be easily attached medicament vial or ampule which creates a chamber for capturing any medicament spraying outwardly of the vial through the puncture hole in the vial seal as the hypodermic syringe needle is extracted from the vial seal.
Various attempts have been made to protect the person filling a hypodermic syringe from a medicament vial, and transferring medicament from the hypodermic syringe to a vial from contact with the medicament.
One such attempt is to provide a ventilation hood under which the medicament vial and hypodermic syringe is held while performing the operation of filling the hypodermic syringe or transferring medicament to the vial. The thought is that medicament spraying from the vial through the hypodermic needle puncture hole in the vial seal as the hypodermic needle is extracted from the vial seal will be removed by the ventilation hood before it contaminates the person using the hypodermic syringe.
Another attempt to protect the person using the hypodermic syringe is to provide a sealed box structure having hand receiving gloves attached thereto. The object is that the vial and hypodermic syringe are first placed into the box and the person inserts his hands into the gloves to manipulate the vial and hypodermic syringe in the box from the outside of the box. Medicament leaking from the vial through the puncture hole in the vial seal will, therefore, not contaminate the person using the hypodermic syringe.
Another attempt is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,063, issued on Nov. 23, 1976, which includes a complicated assembly of metal parts which entirely encloses the vial and the hypodermic syringe.
A further attempt is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,083, issued on Nov. 18, 1980, which requires a custom made or specially constructed vial.
Yet another attempt is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,909, issued on May 13, 1975, which includes a relatively complicated and, therefore, expensive to make fluid transfer device to be inserted into a vial which includes a parallel fluid passageways.